


Спасти принцессу!

by Kira_Bailshmidt



Category: Monsuno
Genre: Chivalry, F/F, M/M, Middle Ages
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:14:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25264456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kira_Bailshmidt/pseuds/Kira_Bailshmidt
Summary: Победить на рыцарском турнире и получить руку принцессы? Да легко!Кто знал, что принцесса то, с сюрпризом.
Relationships: Chase Suno/Alpha, Jinja/Tango





	Спасти принцессу!

В далёком-далёком королевстве, средь гор и морей, правил добрый-добрый король. Был король вдовцом, имел король сына с шилом в заднице. И решил король сына своего сосватать. Да только на всех прелестных леди, что сыскали ему свахи, принц отказывался даже смотреть. И решил король пойти другим путём, устроив рыцарский турнир на сердце его горе-сына. А чтобы народ завлечь иностранный, не привыкший к тараканам наследника, назвал того принцессой. В платье нарядим, лицо подкрасим, а после венчание уже не важно будет.

— Сер Альфа! — раздался грозный женский голос средь каменных стен в дворце соседнего королевства.  
— Готов исполнить любой ваш приказ, Ваше Величество, — красноволосый рыцарь склонил колено пред Чарлимен.  
— В королевстве Кор-тек объявили турнир на сердце принцессы, это последний наш шанс на союз, которого я добиваюсь уже так много лет. Поэтому ты отправляешься на турнир и без победы не возвращаешься! Танго, — рыцарка сделала шаг вперёд, так же преклонив колено, — езжай с ним, возьмите с собой своих оруженосцев и только посмейте очернить моё имя!  
— Так точно, Ваше Величество.

Добираются они ровно в день соревнования. Уплатив налог и предоставив герб, Альфа направился на площадь для состязаний, чтобы как следует ознакомиться с соперниками. Седой монашек не выглядит как тот, кого стоит опасаться. Латинос с дредами в окружении девушек может стать проблемой. Парень в оранжевом похожий на психа пугающий, но вряд ли серьёзный противник. Болезненного старика в зелёном лучше вообще не подпускать к принцессе. Остальные его внимание привлекли. Это будет лёгкая победа. Что делать после победы, он не знал. Ну исполнит он приказ Чарлимен, а дальше что?  
Только сейчас Альфа осознал, что после победы придётся жениться на принцессе. Ужасно.

— Хей, ты новенький? Только сегодня прибыл? А то я тебя что-то не видел, — заговорил с ним Латинос с дредами, — как звать-то?  
— Рыцарь личной гвардии Её Величества Чарлимен, Альфа.  
— Мудрёно. Я Дэкс, просто Дэкс. Я удивлён, что кто-то реально приедет из других мест на это шоу. Я сам-то местный, решил смеха ради поучаствовать. Доберусь до финала, а там уступлю противнику.  
— Какое оскорбительно-несерьёзное отношение к турниру, — проворчал Альфа.  
— Да чё такого-то? Все местные не собираются выигрывать, сам понимаешь, у нас «принцесса» с сюрпризом. А я не по этим, — замахал руками Дэкс, — о, моя группа поддержки пришла, я пойду. Не кисни, — похлопав Альфу по плечу, он ушёл так же неожиданно, как и появился, оставив парня в смятении.

Но мысли прервал звук олифанта*, объявляя начало церемония открытия турнира. На балкон стадиона вышел король Джереди Суно, а по правую руку и виновник торжества. Наряженный в синее женское платье с вышивкой из серебряной нити, волосы скрыты белым платком и украшены простой, но элегантной короной. Где-то с трибун послышались смешки.

— Дорогие рыцари, я рад всех вас приветствовать в столь прекрасный день. Турнир будет проходить два дня, и по истечению срока будет назван победитель, которому будет оказана высокая честь получить руку и сердце моей прелестной дочери, — кто-то не выдержал и засмеялся в голос, но король будто не заметил и продолжил, — расписание поединков будет объявлять придворный глашатай Брэн. Да выиграет же достойнейший!

Трибуны взревели аплодисментами. Кто бы что не говорил, но ораторское искусство у Джереди было прокачано до 80 левела.

— Что-то здесь не чисто, — заявила подошедшая к Альфе Танго.  
— Про что ты?  
— Принцесса как-то странно выглядит. Плечи слишком широкие для её телосложения, угловатые, сама она сильно нервничала, не знала куда деть руки, хотя все её описывают как непробиваемую сорвиголову.  
— То, что она не в твоём вкусе, не значит, что тут что-то не так, — пожал плечами Альфа, — а вот фрейлина рядом с принцессой вполне в твоём.  
— Да, — вздохнула Танго, — именно поэтому ты должен победить в турнире.  
— Говоришь так, будто сомневаешься в моей победе.  
— Просто напоминаю.

Рыцарей стали по всем правилась, вначале безземельные рыцари, затем земельные, после них бароны и только затем графы. До его очереди было ещё долго, вот рыцарь и решил обследовать лагерь. Выйдя за стадион, он направился к палаткам, чтобы немного отдохнуть с пути и разобрать вещи. Но рядом с ящиками у его палатки он заметил странную фигуру.

— Эй, кто ты? Что здесь делаешь? — огрызнулся Альфа. Незнакомец повернул голову, и сердце рыцаря пропустило удар. Красивый, пронеслось у того в голове.  
— А? Чёрт, Господь спаси мою душу. Я, это, — тот в миг спрятал лицо белым платком. Чертовски знакомым платком. Опустив глаза ниже, Альфа заметил что незнакомец одет в синее женское платье, довольно дорогого кроя. Помнится такое платье было на…  
— Принцесса Чейзена? Это вы?  
— Д-да, я вышла подышать свежим воздухом, — парень попытался сделать свой голос как можно более женственным и высоким, но выходило это из рук вон плохо, — и немного заплутала.  
— Тогда может стоит проводить вас? Со славным рыцарем будет спокойнее.  
— Нет! Не подходи ко мне, ни шагу больше! — запаниковал Чейз, голос сорвался, выдавая его с головой, но его спасло неожиданное появление фрейлины. Нов от только она была не одна, по левую руку с ней шла улыбающаяся Танго.  
— Твои эти пейн рагун еле отыщешь, серьёзно, — с набитым ртом проговорила Дзиндзя, — а что это вы тут делаете? Неужто решил отдать ему белый платок?* — поиграла бровями отдавая сладости Чейзу.  
— Тяпун тебе на язык, нет. Идём уже, ты заставила меня ждать, — схватив подругу под руку, Чейз увёл их подальше.  
— А ты шустрая, — подметил успехи Танго рыцарь.  
— У лавки с закусками встретились, — пожала плечами рыцарка, — ты тоже смотрю шустрый. Ну и как она?  
— Это же парень, да?  
— Ага.  
— Он удивителен.

Кажется он нашёл мотивацию победить любой ценой.  
***  
Его вызвали на закате, как раз против беловолосого монаха, что он видел ранее. Раз, они встали за линии. Два, опустили копья в наконечниках. Три, прозвенел рог и соперники ударили по лошадям. Народ на секунду замер, но тут же залился овациями, когда монах, не удержавшись в седле, упал со своего коня. Альфа, подняв забрало, стал высматривать на балконе королевскую чету. Стоило его взгляду встретиться с глазами Чейза, как принц тут же отвёл взгляд, стараясь смотреть куда угодно, но не на поле. Джереди бросил странный взгляд на сына, но промолчал.  
Первый день подошёл к концу, всех пригласили к общему столу на улице. Заняв своё место рядом с Танго, Альфа пододвинул к себе тарелку с похлёбкой и ржаным хлебом.

— Эй, Альфа, слышал ты с одного удара сбил того монашка, — подсел к нему Дэкс, — хотя он настолько хилый, что много труда для этого не нужно.  
— Я его практически не задел, он криво зацепил седло.  
— О, вот как, повезло. А мне вот попотеть пришлось, видел того в оранжевом? С безумным взглядом. Он такой упорный, жесть, видимо ему уж сильно нужно это приданое. Три раза пришлось биться, чтобы копьё проломить. Хоть я и не имею надела, но денег хватает, чтобы не ложится под мужика. Ой, ты ж не местный…  
— Нет, я уже догадался. Это было не особо сложно.  
— А, понятно. Я думал ты сразу свинтишь отсюда, когда узнаешь. Ты же вроде весь такой романтик, а тут такой фарс и…  
— Советую занять свой рот едой, а не болтовнёй.  
— Вот это ты зануда конечно, прям как наш глашатай, Брэн, был я как-то в пабе…  
***  
Второй день турнира начался ранним-ранним утром. Позавтракав стаканом воды с хлебом и помолившись, рыцари принялись проверять состояние своих доспехов. Но тут за спиной Альфы послышался странный шум. Повернув голову, он заметил человека в тёмном плаще, что настойчиво звал его. Встав со своего места, Альфа подошёл к человеку, тот помахал ему рукой и отвёл за палатки, вдали от чужих глаз.

— Да? Что-то случилось, мистер? Мисс?  
— Ты ведь уже всё понял, да? — снял капюшон Чейз. Рыцарь кивнул, завороженный красотой принца, — и зная правду, ты всё ещё готов биться за меня?  
— Да, Ваше Высочество, — со всей нежностью, что он был способен, произнёс Альфа, вставая на колено.  
— Тогда…вот, возьми это, — к лицу парня прилила краска, он не мог поднять взгляд на рыцаря, протягивая ему заветный белый платок.  
— Не смею подводить ваши ожидания, Ваше Высочество, — непрошеная смущённая улыбка всё же появилась на лице рыцаря. С трепетом приняв платок, он встал с колена, — Ваше Высочество, не окажите ли мне честь в спарринге?  
— Потом, тебе нельзя сражаться уставшим. Когда победишь, тогда и устроим спарринг.  
— Как прикажет мой принц, — поклонился Альфа, целуя руку принца. Они бы ещё долго так стояли, как два смущённых идиота, но объявили начало второй части турнира.  
***  
Дэкс вылетел в первом же бою со странным стариком без глаза, но и тот особо долго не продержался. Старик в зелёном, неужели на Чейза только такие и ведутся(?), сломал руку ещё до начала боя и вылетел с позором. остальные вылетели после поединка с Альфой и ещё каким-то рыцарем в чёрных доспехах, как ему вообще не жарко. Когда тот поднял забрало, то Альфа тут же узнал в нём единственного наследника другого королевства, шестого сына Эмануэля Клипса, жаль другие дети умерли во младенчестве. И как назло они оба прошли в финал. Но стоило кинуть мимолётный взгляд на трибуны и заметить, что юный принц смотрит исключительно на него, сердце Альфы в миг успокоилось. Точно, он обязан не подвести Чейза, не подвести Чарлимен, чёрт тебя дери, даже Танго. Он обязан победить!  
В него попали. Как? Как это случилось? По копью пошла трещина. Он сильно недооценил противника. Но это ещё не конец! Даже с треснутым копьём можно выбить его из седла, главное попасть в нужное место и…  
Вновь провал. Копьё попало Альфе в бок, кажется он истекает кровью, кажись это и правда конец.

— Молодец, Гибель, — погладил своего коня Шесть, — я буду бить слабо, не хочу случайно убить такого хорошего рыцаря, — Ах ты, ублюдок!В мыслях выругался Альфа. Видимо это и правда конец…  
— Только посмей проиграть ему! — крикнул с балкона Чейз, грозясь и вовсе упасть с него, — ты обещал мне победить! Клялся мне! Так что не смей отказываться от своих слов!

Верно, он ещё не проиграл, он обязан сдержать своё слово, и он сдержит его. Любой ценой!  
Раз, встали за линии. Два, опустили копья. Три!  
Рыцарь в чёрных доспехах как пушинка слетает с коня. Трибуны заливаются криками. Их не способен перебить даже олифант, глашатай как можно громко объявляет победителя. Чейз, забыв про королевскую гордость и этикет, срывается с балкона вниз по лестнице и через несколько секунд уже подбегает к Альфе и бросается тому на шею.  
Кажется, это называют счастливым концом.

**Author's Note:**

> Олифант - это вид рога для официальных объявлений, вот фото:  
> https://ds05.infourok.ru/uploads/ex/037a/00127a09-16b38086/hello_html_4a99dea4.jpg
> 
> Белый платок(хотя это не всегда платок, и не всегда белый) дарили в знак симпатии.


End file.
